


At The Service of the Mistress

by GiusyRevenge



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiusyRevenge/pseuds/GiusyRevenge
Summary: Mistress 9 finds a human girl that could help her fullfill her dirty desires and goals.(Did not saw any work like this and wanted to write something... After all she was my first lesbian crush Q.Q,Hope someone else will be happy)
Relationships: Mistress 9/Reader
Kudos: 3





	At The Service of the Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Gosh, my first story... And it's about my first crush!!! Hope you will like it!

Of course you did not expect that, in the middle of the night, someone would kidnap you.   
You lived peacefully in Tokyo, but lately some strange monsters attacked frequently the city. Thankfully, people could rely on the Sailor Senshis that would come destroy the monsters.   
You woke up suddenly, at the touch of something silky touching your body. It was summer and you wore a fresh pajamas that left your legs and arms uncovered. Summers could be very hot in Tokyo and you could not bear the hot temperature.   
The silky thing covered your eyes and you heard a voice saying "Don't worry, my darling girl... Everything's just fine".   
When your eyes were uncovered you saw a big purplish crystal in the middle of a room and a masculine voice said "Have you brang a friend, Mistress 9?".   
And a feminine voice, the same that reassured you earlier, said "She will be a great mother to my offspring... They will serve you well. She will be happy about this, Hotaru was her best friend after all". You gasped at the thought of your best friend Hotaru.   
You attended the same school and you frequently helped her with the bullies. She was a very shy girl who only had another friend, Chibiusa.   
You were the greatest trio, even if the pinkette was not in your same school, she was the youngest of you three after all.   
But still, she was always ill and had seizures and headaches that forced her out of school. You would give her the homework when you visited her after school. Her father was a very weird guy and her "servant", Kaori, had a strange appearance. Hotaru loved her father, but she told you she could not like Kaori. You joked about it saying that maybe it was because of her crushing on her dad, which made her frown at you until you hugged her saying you would always be by her side.   
Now a strange figure, a tall woman, on her 30s, was coming near to you. She incredibly looked like your friend Hotaru's late mother, maybe this woman was her auntie.   
"Who are you and where's Hotaru?" you yelled, scared by the situation.   
"Oh, my dear (y/n)... You surely are a silly girl... Don't you recognize me? I'm Hotaru... Your friend!" said the woman.   
"Liar! This is not funny, where's Hotaru? What connection do you have with her? Why am I here?" you said upset.   
The woman tied you with her incredibly long hair and came across the room to approach you. Her slender finger with black long nails was put on your mouth in shh pose.   
Her other hand traveled to your hair and brushed it. You saw your friendship bracelet on her wrist. It was the one you made for Hotaru the day she was very ill in her bed.   
You cried and said "What did you do to Hotaru? She did not deserve this".   
The woman kissed your lips and her tongue asked for entrance and you easily gave up. Her kiss was lovely and deep. "Hotaru is inside of me, I'm just using her body, but she is still alive, and..." the woman said, touching your cheek, "... She loves you and so do I. I'm Mistress 9, servant of Pharaoh 90. I had been inhabitating Hotaru's body for a very long time and we grew to love you... Finally we're gonna enjoy some great loving dids with you, (y/n). Pharaoh 90 gave me permission to breed you...I hope you won't resist my touch"she continued.   
She took you to a room with a king size bed covered in petals.   
"I will be sweet to you, after all it's your first time"Mistress 9 said.   
She undressed you with her hair and began to kiss your neck.   
She proceeded to lick your gorgeous breasts and played with your nipples.   
"Hotaru would not do this" you said crying.   
Mistress 9 laughed evilishily and said "Really?! You don't even know what she did when you left".   
"She touched herself so bad at the thought of you that she wetted the bed! Her father thought she was incontinent because of the illness, but instead the thought of you made her cum bad"she continued while undressing herself. She had a gorgeous body, her breasts were as big as a little melon and her nipples were erected. Her pussy was drooling wet and you thought that maybe Hotaru was suffering even from hiding her true feelings toward you. If only you would tell her yours, she would not give up her body to this woman.   
Mistress' mouth began to suck on your breasts and you whimped.   
She hugged you and played with your breasts and put a kiss on your lips. "You know, even I was interested in having some good time with you, when Hotaru touched her pussy I felt it too... You've the honor to be my future kids' mom! Some Daimon kids will be put in your warm womb. Mmmhh, I cannot wait to see you round and big with our babies!!! You're even taking my virginity, my little slut! Aren't you happy? "she said whispering in your ears.   
You gasped in horror and yelled "No! I don't want to give birth to Daimons!". You knew what Daimons were. They were the monsters that attacked Tokyo lately. The thought of them being your children made you suffocate a gag reflex of disgust.   
How would this woman be able to get you pregnant in first place?   
Your wonders were answered when her clitoris grew to the size of a cock.   
Mistress 9's hair tied you in the position where your face was incredibly near to her double genitals.   
"Lick my pussy and suck on my big dick, you slut" she said caressing your head. Something toxic made you willing to do it and you began to lick long stripes to her entrance and push a finger inside. Your heart was pumping hard in your chest and you grew to think that, after all, she was still your dear friend and your hidden love Hotaru. You didn't care to birth her kids even if they could be monsters and, feeling your thoughts, her hair began to stimulate your pussy.   
She moaned at your touches on her pussy and said "Now give my dick some attentions, you whore... It's gonna breed you for good, baby".   
You began to kiss her engorged clitoris and sucked on it... She made you deepthroating her and you suffocated your gag reflex. Your mouth was drooling with saliva and her dick was pumping with blood.   
Then her hair made you sit on her face and she licked your pussy and penetrated you with her slender fingers. You moaned and she proceeded to kiss your clitoris. "Aaah, I'm ready to breed you and I can see your cervix is open, willing and ready for my seed"she said while getting you on the right position.   
With a deep thrust she destroyed your hymen and fucked you deeply. You two were a breeding mess and her pussy was drooling wet.   
"Ahhh, Hotaru!!!" you yelled, mind blanked with lust. "Ahhh, (y/n)!! I've always wanted you... Now we can even have children! Both me and Mistress 9 love you!" she nearly yelled. Now she was your Hotaru, Mistress 9 was right. Even Hotaru wanted to made you pregnant and you could not deny your shared desire.   
"Ahhh, (y/n), I'm cumming!!! Take my seed into your fertile womb!!!" she said shooting seed from her dick into your womb and cumming hard from her pussy wetting the bed.   
"Ahhhh!!! Yeah! Breed me! I want your children, Mistress 9!!!!" you yelled cumming on her dick.   
You both were sweaty and happy. Mistress 9 kissed you and said "I cannot wait to see our kids... We both love you, (y/n).... Thank you for letting us making love to you".   
You hugged her and she hugged you back.   
You felt your womb being full and ready to make good use of the gift Mistress 9 gave you. The woman kissed your stomach and said "We're gonna be an happy family".


End file.
